Parker
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: A kid named Thomas is constantly bullied in school. He tries to put up with it but doesn't know how much more he can take. One day he meets someone who helps him deal with his issue.
1. Part 1

I don't know how much more I can take. Everyday it's the same routine. I come to school and get beaten up by Andrew Nicholson and his friends. I hate this school. No one seems to care about me or like me. I wish I was dead. I head to my locker and open it. Suddenly trash falls out of the locker and onto my head.

"Well at least you smell the way you look," Flash says laughing really hard.

I just walk away and continue with my day. I tried to tell teachers but they virtually ignored me because most of the faculty were under the payroll of Andrew's wealthy father. I go to the cafeteria and buy my lunch. No one sits next to me as usual. Andrew and his friends walk past me. I try to hide my face but he notices me. He walks over to me and is about to shove my face into my lunch. However, a teacher walks over and gives Andrew lunch detention for harassing other students. He looks over to me and gives me a death stare.

"You're f****** dead Tom!" He shouts at me.

After school I walk to my car. However the wires in my car have been disconnected. I couldn't believe my luck. Could this day possibly get any better? I walk home and Andrew in his car drives over a puddle causing it to splash all over me.

"Great! Just great!" I mutter under my breath.

When I get home my parents are waiting for me.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you. Where's your car?" My mom asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I walk upstairs leaving my parents puzzled about what's going on. When I get to my room I start sobbing.

"Is this how the rest of my life is going to be like?" I thought to myself.

I wish I could be like Iron Man, Captain America, or Spider-Man. Those guys don't have bullies who harass them. I go on my phone and look at Instagram. Andrew posts pictures of me getting beaten up and texts, "Tom should kill himself." I almost felt like I wanted to. I wanted someone to care about me.

The next day, I go to school again. I read a newspaper about how Spider-Man stopped a bank robbery. I loved Spider-Man and I wish I could be like him.

Suddenly, Andrew came out of nowhere and punched me straight in the jaw. I fall to the ground. I could barely feel my mouth. Andrew grabs my backpack and hits me with it.

"Come on. Tom. Get up and fight."

Suddenly, a hand reached out towards me.

"Need a hand," the stranger asked.

"Hey! Stay out of this! This is between me and him!"

"How about this? What if you just walk away and we can call it even?"

Andrew laughs and lunges at the stranger. He tries to punch the stranger but he dodges all of his punches and grabs his fist. He pushes it away from him. Andrew stands over the fellow trying to make him look tougher. However, the fellow grabs Andrew by his collar and lifts him into the air.

"I have dealt with bullies like you. You guys think you're so tough but really on the inside you're just insecure and afraid to reveal your true selves."

He brings Andrew back to the ground. Andrew and his friends run away. The stranger looks back at me. He helps me get up.

"You alright? He got you pretty hard."

"I'm alright. Thank you for helping me. What's your name?"

"Peter."

"Thomas."

We shook hands.

"Well Tom. I use to be like you. I know how hard it is being different. However, I learned how to deal with bullies. I learned how to not let what they say get to me."

"That is so hard though."

"No it's not. You're making it hard for yourself. Just remember what you think about yourself. That's all that matters."

"I just wish I could be like Spider-Man and not let anyone push me around."

"You can't solve your problems with superpowers. They're not just something you can use whenever you want. They're a responsibility."

"But how do I stop them from bullying me? I've tried telling several teachers but they keep ignoring it."

"You can try being friends with Andrew."

"Well anyway once again thank you. You're the only person that has tried to help me. I would love to keep talking but I need to get to class."

"No problem and if you need help just notify me."

Peter gives me his number and says goodbye. I walk to my next class. I thought about what he said.


	2. Part 2

That night I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about how I could be friends with Andrew. The next day at school during lunch, I was eating my food when Andrew and his friends came over.

"Hey dude. Look I'm sorry for what happened the other day. Me and my friends want to make it up. What if we started fresh?"

I was a little suspicious at first but my desperation to have friends overcame that.

"Ok sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well, what if after school we meet at the Brooklyn Bridge and hang out there?"

I accepted his invitation. I couldn't believe that I was being accepted into their group. I went to Peter.

"Hey Peter. You won't believe what just happened! Andrew and his friends want me to be a part of their group. We are going to meet at Billy's Burgers after school today."

"I'm happy for you pal. Have fun."

As soon as school ended I headed straight to Billy's Burgers. However, when I got there several of Andrew's friends grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. Andrew was waiting there.

"Wait. What are you guys doing?"

Andrew doesn't say anything. He just stands there smiling.

"Hold him."

I try to free myself from their grasp but it's no use. Andrew walks up to me. He punches me right in the stomach. I fall to the ground.

"Parker's not here to protect you this time," he said with a sneer.

He pulls me up and kicks me in the legs. I try to scream in agony but he puts his hand over my mouth muffling the scream.

"What's that old saying Tom? No pain no gain?"

He grabs a bat out of his backpack and swings it at my head. My head hits the pavement. Several of Andrew's friends join in and start beating me up. This one guy who must be 6'4" kicked me in the stomach. Another guy who was shorter grabs me and bends my arm. I thought to myself, "This is it. I'm going to die." A third guy grabs a wrench and starts beating me with it. I could hear my bones crack but I didn't scream. What good what it do? The guy's about to deliver a final blow with the wrench when all of a web flies out of nowhere and lands on the guy's hand. The web pulls both the wrench and guy up and he disappears. Spider-Man jumps down from above and confronts Andrew. I could barely see a thing because I was laying there on the edge of being unconscious. My vision was blurry. All I could see was him webbing several of the guys. Finally I blacked out. When I woke up I was laying in my bed with my parents sitting at my bedside. There are bandages on my shoulder, arms, and legs.

"Why didn't you tell us about the bullies? You are lucky Spider-Man saved your life. He delivered you to the hospital. The doctors were kind enough to treat you without any surgery. You should have talked with a counselor or us about it."

I was frustrated and angry.

"I THOUGHT I COULD BE FRIENDS WITH THEM AND THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS ANYTHING WAS BECAUSE I'M AFRAID THAT THEY WOULD KNOW ITS ME AND BEAT ME UP AGAIN!"

I started sobbing and my mom puts her arm around my shoulder.

"You can't keep living life in fear. You really should have told us about it. We could have made sure that they wouldn't bother you again."

"I know it's just so hard going through what I have to deal with."

My parents hug me and walk out of my room. I just sit on my bed contemplating about what to do next. I tried to follow Peter's advice but it didn't work.

I needed to end this once and for all.

Suddenly I had an idea. Before I started planning I wrote a letter and sent it to Peter. Then I started planning.


	3. Part 3

I decided to skip school for the next 5 Days because I was coming up with a plan.

After 5 Days I finally left the house. However instead of going to school I walked to the gun store.

"Hello there sir. How may I help you?" The store owner asked when I walk in.

"Hi there. Umm I need a pistol with a silencer."

"Whoa there. What are you planning on doing?"

"That's none of your damn business. Just get me the f****** gun."

I have run out of patience and I was tired of being pushed around. It's payback time. No one in the school care about me. Not even the teachers bothered to do anything. No one except Parker even knew who I was. They will after today.

After the guy is giving me the gun I shoot him in the head.

Before I enter the school I put a silencer on my pistol.

When I get to school a hall monitor confronts me.

"Where have you been Thomas?"

"Oh so now you know who I am. That's good to know."

I point my pistol at his head and shoot him point blank. He falls to the ground dead.

"That's for never paying any attention to what's going on," I thought as I keep walking. He always saw me bullied but never did anything about it just to get an extra paycheck.

I come upon a 10th grade boy. I point my pistol at him.

"I'm just going to ask you a question. Where is Andrew?"

"I don't know I swear."

"I believe you. Move along."

He starts running away but then I shoot him in the legs with a pistol. I keep going from student to student asking them where Andrew is and if they didn't give me the answer: Bang! I point my pistol at another student.

"Wait! Stop!" A voice out of nowhere cried.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kyle and I'm a friend of Andrew. I can take you to him."

I point my pistol at Kyle and he walks me to the classroom where Andrew is.

"Can you please let Andrew out of the class? We need to talk."

The teacher nods and Andrew walks out into the halls. When he steps into the halls, I grab him by his left shoulder and point my pistol at his head. I walk him outside of the school and to the side of the building where no one's looking.

"How the hell are you not in jail for what you did to me?"

"My dad tipped off the cops who arrested me. He will get you if you kill me."

I laugh and shoot him in the legs. He falls to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you not yet."

I reach into my backpack and bring out a baseball bat. I swing the bat and hits him 5 times in the head. With each swing I said,

"How- does-it-feel?"

Then I swing 3 more times, this time towards his chest and stomach. After I'm done beating him up I get out my pistol and aim it at his head.

"No more of this Andrew. I'm done living in fear from you."

Suddenly a voice cries out.

"STOP!"

I look to see who it is and Spider-Man is standing there.

"Don't you dare try to stop me!."

"Look this isn't the answer. There's a better way to handle this."

"How? Take him to the teachers? Half of the school faculty here is paid by Andrew's father. There's no justice. I'm tired of living in fear from him. I'm taking matters into my own hands. You superhero types should know a thing or two about that."

"You're right. Sometimes it is hard to see justice done but we must keep working through the darkness. Don't let yourself become this."

"You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what I've gone through. You don't even know me."

"Actually I do know you, Tom."

I'm stunned when he says this. He takes off his mask.

"P-p-p-Parker. You're Spider-Man?!"

He nods his head. I get angry at him and shoot him in the leg.

"I listened to you. I tried to be his friend but he betrayed me. He took advantage of my kindness. Well guess what? No more of this?"

I go back to Andrew and prepare to shoot him.

"What good will it really do for you? Don't let yourself become a killer. You still have a chance for redemption."

I turn back to him. I look down in regret. I lift my head and look to him and then towards Andrew. Tears start coming from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Peter but it's too late for me."

I point the gun at Andrew and shoot him in the head 5 times. He lays there dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Peter screams.

I point the gun at my own head.

"Forgive me," I say to Peter before pulling the trigger. Peter jumps up and tries to stop me but his leg's still injured and he is too late. I have finally found peace.


	4. Aftermath

Peter holds the body of his short-lived friend in his arms.

"Uncle Ben. What have I done? I could have stopped him from doing this but I didn't do enough," he thinks to himself.

Peter calls the police who arrive at the school and carry Tom's body. When he gets home he finds a letter in his room.

"Dear Peter,

This is Tom Nicholson. I just want to let you know that you've been a great friend to me and I'm so glad that I got the chance to meet you. It's difficult for me to friends with others. I'm just glad that I had you as a friend. I hope that you do great things in life. I will miss you. Sincerely,

Tom"

After he is finished reading the letter, Peter starts crying and Aunt May hears him and walks into his room.

"What's the matter Peter?"

"A friend of mine committed suicide and I could have helped him."

"You can't help everyone Peter. You're not a superhero."

Peter remembers what Tom said about Andrew's dad paying the school faculty. He tells the school board about what happened. When they hear this they immediately cut funding from Andrew's dad. Peter forms a club to help with students who are developing suicidal thoughts.

 **The End**


End file.
